Master And Nothing More
by DixieMame
Summary: KasanodaxTetsuya,with some HoneyxMori.The Ouran Academy is taking their students on weekend trip to the new Ootori hot springs, and everyone can bring a guest.Can Tetsuya control his feelings?Can Kasanoda get over Fujoka? Can Renge be stopped! Cancelled
1. Chapter 1

My first try at Ouran fanfiction! Hello to all my new readers, and welcome back to the brave ones that stayed. Once again I apologize for the small spacing, I don't know how to fix it, if anyone could tell me how I'll delete and reupload, etc. Anyway, this story is of KasanodaxTetsuya nature, a couple I believe deserves way more love. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Welcome home, little lord!"

So went the tremendous shout and echo that was routinely heard from the Kasanoda front yard. All of the assembled members were now on bent knees, in respect of their boss's son. None of them dared to look him in the eyes, and even seemed to be trying to keep their voices at a perfect level for him. Nothing was too good for their little lord… not to mention they were terrified of making him annoyed.

Of course, if they knew that this whole routine annoyed him anyway… but, then, this story isn't about these particular gangsters. Even the leader of this story, Ritsu, wasn't paying them too much attention, merely nodding if they said anything extra. He was looking for one in particular, and fortunately, this one wasn't too far to find.

Sendou Tetsuya was on the front porch, sweeping off any dust and dirt that could have accumulated during the day. Though he had also been in the chorus of greeting, his tone had been more of friendliness than of macho respect, and he stood up straight in full attention. Tetsuya had always been different than the others, a trait that Ritsu was grateful for, and that will be touched more upon as this tale progresses. "Did you have a good day at school, little lord?" He asked, stopping in his chore to address him.

"Yeah." The son grunted, stopping his walk just as he was in front of his servant. He shoved his hand down into his pocket, fumbling for a moment, and then pulled out a yellow paper. He looked it once over, making sure he had the info right, and then looked up at Tesuya. "Are you doing anything important next weekend?"

Tetsuya rolled his eyes back slightly in thought, trying to recall his schedule. It didn't take long, as hi life wasn't too exciting or action-packed. "Nothing aside from the chores. Maybe some grocery shopping." His eyes then met Ritsu's again with genuine curiosity. "Why do you ask?"

Ignoring the staring from the other guys now vastly interested, the red-head flipped the paper over, so that Tetsuya could try and read what was on it. It looked to be a permission slip, but the boss-son spoke before he could read further. "The school's holding a weekend trip to some new hot springs resort that the Ootori family opened up. Everyone's allowed to bring one guest, if I can get Dad to sign this."

As the others 'oooh'ed and 'aaahed' over such an opportunity, Tetsuya felt his cheeks redden, ever so slightly. "You want me to come with you? I'm… honored, but…"

"… But what?" The hand holding the slip began to lower, and there was surely disappointment in his eyes.

At once, the men sprang upwards, shouting and pointing accusing fingers at the one who had, apparently, broken their master's heart. "Tetsuya! How can you deny little lord's request!"

"You should be grateful that little lord wants you!"

"You'd better take back what you said!"

Ritsu whipped around, and a deafening roar escaped from his mouth, matching his heated glare. The accusing men screamed in utmost horror, and fled to a safe, secure corner of the yard. He didn't like to do that, but sometimes, some idiots just needed it. Letting the tension hang in the air for a second or two, he returned his attentions back to Tetsuya, awaiting an answer.

First was a sigh at the trouble he had caused, and then he tried to explain. "I suppose I am just… confused? Why do you want me to be your guest?"

"You're the only one I can bring." Ritsu replied, voice sounding as if the answer should be more than obvious. "All of my friends from Ouran are already going, inviting my Dad would make me a laughingstock, and you're the youngest guy here. You're the only one I'd be comfortable having there… and if I don't have a guest, I'm gunna seem like a loser."

Tetsuya looked to the permission slip, hesitating. He had his own reasons not to go, but there was no way to explain them, especially not here and now. Yet he couldn't stand to upset his master, and he decided to relent, with a weary smile. "Very well, little lord. I would be more than happy to accompany you."

The relieved look on Ritsu's face didn't last too long, not wanting to damage his precious reputation, and he began heading to the front door. "Great… ah thanks." He murmured, still trying to hide his happiness, and failing at it. "I'll go get Dad to sign this. I'll tell you more about it during dinner."

Once the doors were closed, the men swarmed like flies around Tetsuya, with dozens of questions, ranging from why he refused initially, to 'do you think I really look that old'. However, he didn't answer any of their inquires, didn't even acknowledge the men, and only stared at the space where Ritsu had just been. He could hear the footsteps inside, no doubt that the son was looking for his father.

A weekend at the hot springs with Ritsu Kasanoda… Tetsuya believed that he had just been blessed and cursed.

* * *

"Next Friday, is it?"

Sometimes the Kasanoda family members ate alone, and sometimes they ate with their gang members. Tonight was the latter, and in the dining room, the working men ate around but not at the table directly in the middle. They could eat near their masters, but not with them… save, tonight, for Tetsuya. Due to the topic at hand, he was granted privilege to sit with Ritsu and his father, eliciting jealous and admiring stares from the others as they ate.

"That's when we're supposed to leave." The son replied, hands in lap as he tried to be patient for his father's signature. The elder hadn't done so when they spoken either, wanting to speak with Tetsuya as well. "They're offering all of these buses to take us… but it's also okay if we get there our own way." The Kasanodas had their own private cars, but Ritsu didn't care how they got there, as long as they did. Tetsuya found himself watching Ritsu's agitation, and smiled fondly. It was obvious that Ritsu wasn't just placing popularity into this trip – he actually wanted to go. He was like a giddy puppy.

"I see… and what do you think, Tetsuya?"

That jarred him out of his thoughts, and he sat up straight. "Oh! I… I would like to attend, if that's what the little lord wants. I will fully ensure that he's supervised." Not that he thought Ritsu needed it, but perhaps the concept would convince the father.

Father Kasanoda took a long drink, 'hmmm'ing loudly in his thinking. Ritsu leaned in, trying to think of a good argument, but the dad slammed down his cup when he was finished. "The Ootori family is incredibly powerful… and their police force has stuck themselves into our business many times. Showing up at this event might be able to tide over well with them." He began to stand up, taking the slip with him. He didn't notice Ritsu's blank stare, as the boy hadn't even thought about that aspect. "You may go."

The boy sighed in relief, bowing his head in gratitude. "Thanks, Dad."

"Thank you, sir." Tetsuya added, also bowing.

"Thank you, sir!" said all of the men, always eager to help out their little lord in any way possible, even if just by parroting.

The father walked to the door, presumably to go to his office and sign the slip. However, just before he could touch the door, he turned his head back to look at his son, eyes narrowed. "However… while you're on this trip… There is one thing you must not do."

Everyone stared at the intimidating figure, eyes wide with questioning looks. Ritsu clutched his legs, body tilted forward to listen better, ready to obey his father's orders. No starting a rumble? Spread the word of Kasanoda? Maybe even something to do with the Ootoris…

Father Kasanoda took a breath, and spoke solemnly. "Don't get any girls pregnant."

One could hear a pin drop from the silence following that statement.

Instead of a pin, though, there was a bellow from Ritsu, standing up so quickly that he knocked the table over, yelling from the top of his lungs, his cheeks redder than the spilled ketchup now staining the floor. "WHAT ARE YOU _**TALKING ABOUT**_?!"

School-girl like screams came out of every man there – save Tetsuya, just rubbing his temples –as they fled the room in horror, leaving Dad to collapse against the door, white with fear. "I… I was just making a joke!" He stammered, holding onto his chest, so close to having a heart attack.

Ritsu felt no humor, and growled through clenched teeth. He stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him with such force, it was a wonder that it didn't fall off. Tetsuya sighed heavily, standing up to access the damage. "I'll clean up this mess."

"Th… Thank you, Tetsuya." The father breathed, shakily leaving the area to go and calm down and sign the slip.

Once he was alone, Tetsuya took his time in restoring the room. It gave him plenty of time to think of the reason why he had been loath to go on the trip at first. It wasn't that he didn't like hot springs, and he felt he could use a vacation, short as it would be. He was looking forward to the soothing baths and the beautiful scenery that would come with them. It was just a different sort of beautiful scenery that was going to be the problem.

Mainly… Ritsu Kasanoda's naked body.

Pink came to his face at the sheer speculation of _that_. He slapped his cheeks a few times to try and get rid of the color as he got to work. Alas, it was to no avail, and the image persisted in his mind, along with daring fantasies of how such a weekend could go.

"_Tetsuya, would you mind washing my back? I can't reach that far."_

How long had it been that he had these illicit feelings for his master? It was difficult to time it. He could barely remember a time when his thoughts weren't of the young boss, and struggled to recall when he had done an action that wasn't related to pleasing the superior. Every part of him seemed to connect to Ritsu, and felt little desire to leave these feelings behind. He didn't dare call it love. Even to try and think of it like that as enough to make Tetsuya wish to find a knife and cut off a finger in retribution for that crime.

"_Tetsuya, the baths are empty. Want to come with me?"_

But, really, what else could these feelings be called? The urge to always be at Ritsu's side, the need to have him happy no matter what the cost, the overwhelming warmth that came from every smile and sound of laughter? He was certain that while the other members of the gang did love their little lord, it was more toward that of a young brother. Tetsuya's thoughts were beyond that of family, and at times he was frightened by it. To let this secret out could mean humiliation, death, or, somehow worse to him, complete and total detachment from Ritsu. For the best of everyone, he did his best to keep his admiration to himself, but to go to such a place with him…

"_Tetsuya, it looks like we'll have to share a futon. Should I be gentle?"_

All right, now this was just getting silly.

He righted the table up, and picked up the plates from the floor, loathing himself for these perverted pictures in his brain. He was a member of the yakuza, for God's sake! He could be tougher than this! Yes, he was going to see his beloved master naked _(_"_I'd be more than happy to wash your back, little lord.")_ , but he would also be seeing the entire male population of Ouran. That would keep him in line _("Sure, I'm right behind you, little lord."),_ and at the same time, he could help Ritsu make more friends. This trip _("Oh little lord.")_ could actually _("Oh please.")_ strengthen their _("Don't be gentle.")_ relationship.

Tetsuya slapped a hand to his face. He was doomed.

"Oi. Tetsuya."

The servant felt he could have jumped out of his own skin, he was so startled. That was definitely Ritus's voice, and this was definitely reality, since the voice no longer contained any sensuality. (Nor was it brushing against his neck in fevered pants anymore, but this is a story of the real, not the imagined, so we'll stick to that.) He took his time to face the boy, hoping he at least looked relaxed. "Yes, little lord?"

The chief glanced down to the mess still there, and then back to Tetsuya. "… I'm sorry." He said, shoulders lowered, truly regretting what happened. "Let me help clean up… then I'm gunna go apologize of dad." He knelt down to pick up the discarded food.

"You don't have to." Tetsuya reached for what Ritsu was picking up, but the boy pulled away.

"I'm doing it." He rumbled, and that made the other back off. The two continued cleaning in quiet awkwardness, until the master chose to speak again. "I shouldn't have gotten so upset… but my dad knows how bad I am with girls. Why did he have to make such a stupid joke?"

"He meant no harm." Tetsuya offered, straightening out the table linen. "You've come home and told us about all the new friends you've been making so such a long time… so maybe he's thinking your ties with the girls at school are also improving."

"I don't know." Ritsu exhaled noisily, dumping the food on the table in frustration. "Girls have felt sorry for me ever since the whole thing with Fujioka… and some of them said they wanted to be my friends… But none of them like me like that." No doubt, in his mind, because they believed him to be the same-sex-chasing type. Though he had sworn to keep Fujioka's secret for life, it had its aggravating points, such as when his guys openly embraced him and told him they were willing to accept his 'lifestyle'. Then to explain and reassure his father that he did still like women, and that had just evolved into the syndicate thinking he was bisexual. Keeping the secret had just as many troubles learning it in the first place.

"It's still possible." Tetsuya insisted, dragging the empty trash bin from a corner and placing the garbage inside. "You're still a first year, little lord, so there will be plenty of time for the girls there to realize who you are, and for someone to appreciate you that way."

Ritsu tossed the wasted food into the bin, but met Tetsuya's face with a beam that bordered on embarrassed shyness. That, and the words that came with it – "Thanks, Tetsuya. You're… well… I'm just glad you're around." – was enough to make the servant's heart swell with joy.

The two finished cleaning and straightening the room, and after Tetsuya took out the garbage, the two talked into the night of how to best spend the next weekend. With this friendly conversation, Tetsuya became confident he could contain and control himself during the trip, with things as normal and brotherly as they were just like this.

At least until Ritsu said "My marker to Fujioka's secret might come off there… you gotta keep your eyes on my body at all times during the bath and tell me if that happens, okay?"

Once again, Tetsuya thought he was doomed.

**End of Chapter One.**


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is really just helping to help guide what things will come ahead. You might figure by the end of it that I'm mixing anime and manga canon together, as I read and watch diligently. Also, the updates are now going to be way slower, due to my college semester finally starting. Wish me luck!

* * *

"All right, everyone listen up! Gather around, this is important!"

It was the evening of the much anticipated trip, and everyone in Ouran had arrived, by bus or by train, by car or by plane, one way or another. The different years had been divided, with extra divisions among them, and now the groups were being assembled to hear lectures from the accompanying teachers. As they gathered around the teacher, Kasanoda, with Tetsuya by his side, noticed that many while many students had brought friends from different schools, there was a great amount of students who had brought a parent, or at least he assumed from the obvious age difference. It gave him pause, but not a long one – he wouldn't have changed inviting Tetsuya over his father. While he did care and respect his father, he preferred to have someone that wasn't entirely terrified of him at his side for what was supposed to be a relaxing weekend.

"First and foremost…" the teacher announced, jarring Kasanoda out of his distraction. "It's good to see all of you with us, and we're glad you could make it. But while you are here, you must stick to the rules and the schedule. Anyone caught breaking the rules or deterring from the schedule will be asked to go home immediately."

The teacher began a long spiel about rules Kasanoda knew he wouldn't break, allowing his mind to wander again. This group was mostly of first-years, much like himself. He could recognize many of them from his classes, with three in particular. The Hitachiin twins, in linked arms, already looking bored. Behind them was an older woman, with a striking resemblance – their mother, if he had to guess. Some of the schoolgirls were inching closer to the twins, feeling the presence of the twins was far more important than the rules being announced – now onto number seventeen, about taking care of the towels – and so the twins, upon catching their looks, would hold each other a little closer, flashing grins, and the girls would have to hold onto each other for support, losing the feeling in their legs.

The other first year he recognized – who actually seemed to be paying attention to the rules, with some strain of disbelief about them –was Haruhi Fujioka. The redhead's face lit up, and he found himself looking her over, getting in every last detail. Everyone was dressed in casual wear, and she was no exception. What others might have seen as dingy, oversized boyish clothing, he saw as sheer cuteness, only emphasizing her petite and fragile nature, and her big secret. Times like these, he wondered how anyone else couldn't realize she was female. With those big, beautiful eyes, those delicate features of her face, the coy little smile that seemed to invite him… (Though it should be added she was actually frowning, and it's sadly common for those in love to exaggerate such things. It will not be the last time this is heard of.)

There was a small tug at his elbow, and Kasanoda jerked, alarmed. He turned to his side from where it came from, and saw Tetsuya nodding to the teacher with his head. A subtle move, no doubt telling his master to pay attention to this part. Fighting the color on his face, Kasanoda nodded back to him, thankful, and tried to focus on listening to what was being said.

"… And I will hand out room assignments shortly. Each room is fit for two people, so you and your guest will be staying in the same room. Your things are being delivered to your room by the staff as we speak, although it will be up to you to set up your things. In two hours times, the staff will hold a seminar, attendance is mandatory. Then it will be lights out, and anyone found wandering out past this time will be sent home. Saturday morning, breakfast will be served from 8 a.m. to 11 a.m. Lunch will be held from Noon to 3 p.m. Dinner will be from 5 p.m. to 8 p.m. Lights out will be at 10 p.m. Starting from 10 a.m., the baths and springs will be open. One hundred patrons are allowed in, and the maximum they can stay is two hours. They will be closed at 8 p.m…"

For a fleeting moment, Kasanoda wondered which side of the baths Fujioka would be in. She was female… but among these people, she had to pretend to be male. The Host Club had probably set up something for, but he couldn't fathom just what. She certainly couldn't bathe with the boys… and the image of her doing so almost brought him down to his knees. Sheer will kept him standing, and he forced himself to listen to the teacher just to try and get away from the image.

"… Leading to complete expulsion. As for Sunday, after breakfast, around 10a.m., we will be sending students out in groups for a nature walk, and an outside lunch at 1 p.m. Once lunch is finished, roughly around 3 p.m., we will begin walking back. Students will pack their things and be ready to leave at 6 p.m. Now, come with me, I'll be leading everyone to their rooms. Don't lag!"

As soon as the teacher turned her back, students and guests flocked together, exchanging words while trying to follow the teacher. Kasanoda immediately weaved his way through the crowd, with a fumbling Tetsuya keeping up with him, heading straight for Fujioka, and calling out her name a little louder than he intended. "F-FUJIOKA!"

Upon being addressed, she turned around, and, to Kasanoda's joy, she smiled at him. "Casanova, you made it."

"Y-Yeah, I wouldn't miss this." He jammed his hands into his pockets, not wanting to reveal how suddenly sweaty they had gotten.

Her eyes shifted to see Tetsuya, and she gave a humble nod of respect to him. "Is this your guest? Tetsuya, right? The Host Club told me about you. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you as well, Fujioka." The servant replied, partially bowing. "I have heard plenty about you from the little lord."

Fujioka tilted her head, puzzled. "So, you are his…?"

"My guy!" Kasanoda interrupted enthusiastically, slapping a hand down on Tetsuya's shoulder, causing the intended to look bewildered. "He works for my family, right under me! Like a butler, except way tougher! Cooks, cleans, does anything I tell him!" Earlier the boy had noticed some of the students had brought along their own maids and employees, all but to show their own wealth and status in physical form. So with this in mind, he babbled on about Tetsuya's skills, hoping that by showing how good of a worker he had, it would reflect well on him, maybe impress Fujioka. As for Tetsuya, he was deciding if he felt more like a trophy or an animal being shown off. He didn't object, though, and just kept a smile on as Kasanoda finished. "I figured I just had to have him here… I wasn't gunna be like some loser who brought their mom or dad."

With that last sentence, Fujioka's winning smile vanished, and was replaced with one of incredulity, a side of her lip twitching in aggravation. Before Kasanoda could ponder what he'd done to cause the change, she lifted her hand, and vaguely pointed next to her. "Casanova… Meet my father."

Tetsuya wondered if Kasanoda actually being punched in the gut would look anywhere near as painful as his master did right then and there.

Rigidly, Kasanda moved to look at the father, mind whirling around to form some kind of apology. That idea was then put on a shelf, because now his mind went blank at the incredibly feminine looking man at Fujioka's side. It was a level of pretty and horror that he couldn't even comprehend. He was dressed in male fashion, but that long, lovely hair and gorgeous face just didn't seem to match. Tetsuya tried to help, touching Kasanoda's chin and pushing his open-jawed mouth closed. As for Ryoji, he grinned, outwardly taking pleasure in Kasanoda's blunders. "It's nice to meet you too, Kasanoda. You must be a very good friend of my son to speak so openly!" He put an arm around his daughter, now turning forward with her. "Well then, let's get going, we don't want to be late for that seminar!"

"Dad, wait!" But she was being dragged away further and further, and Kasanoda could have sworn he heard the Hitachiin brothers laughing not too far away.

"We may as well follow, little lord." Tetsuya spoke, gently, letting go of his master to begin walking. Kasanoda just mumbled, a mix of self-loathing and self-_what-the-hell_-ing. The servant decided to leave Kasanoda with his thoughts, and spoke no more, instead looking around at the various students, guests, and the gigantic mansion-like building they were entering. In his head, he took guesses at who was who, from Kasanoda's descriptions when he would talk of his school day. Yet as he played this guessing game, his expression was strained. Though he was flattered at his boss's description of him, he noticed that in the portrayal, the word 'friend' hadn't been used at all. Maybe to say it 'hurt' would be too strong, but he couldn't deny that the lack of the word, or anything similar to it, had saddened him. Had he gotten his hopes up in how close he believed he was to Kasanoda? He didn't join the gang to become his friend, but the concept that he was really no different than anyone else in the gang…

Maybe 'hurt' was an accurate description after all. A selfish one, an undeserving one, but an accurate one.

* * *

The seminar seemed to be more of formality than necessity, going on about the Ootori family's specialties in human care, and reading over the rules and schedule once more. Some people nodded off, others chatted or texted, Kasanoda continued to sulk over his mistakes, and Tetsuya would occasionally give him a pat on the hand, trying to cheer him up. There was a sense of relief once the seminar was over, and everyone retreated to their assigned rooms. Clothes were changed, futons were laid out, and sleep was intended.

Still feeling sore from the day's transaction, Tetsuya tried to lull himself into sleep by imagining Kasanoda apologizing for his actions in different scenarios – more than one wound up into Kasanoda apologizing very '_vigorously_'- so that when his named was being whispered, he didn't connect that it was real until around the fourth time.

He turned over in the futon, brushing some of his hair away from his eyes, and saw his master, laying in his own futon, with a look that Tetsuya could match to that of a disciplined puppy. (Again comparing him to a dog – a subconscious desire to look after and care for a young fragile thing? Or just an excuse to have a leash in the fantasies? Moving on.) He kept his voice low, not wanting to get either of them in trouble for those who were strict of the 'lights out' rules. "I'm sorry, Tetsuya."

Eyebrows raised, and he dared to string it along, just to make sure he heard right. "Whatever for, little lord?"

"For treating you like that around Fujioka." A sigh, and his eyes closed for a moment to collect his words. "I was just trying to show off, but… I don't know, it was just dumb to act like that. I get really stupid when I'm in front of… him."

Tetsuya's face softened, and he curled hair around his ear, wanting to hear this all the better. "It's all right. You are my little lord, and you can use me in whatever way you wish."

Kasanoda furrowed his brows, and shifted, moving so that he could rest on his arms and face him. "Oi… I didn't bring you here so you could be like that. There are enough people working here to serve and use. This is supposed be a vacation, and you're gunna treat it like one." He then stuck out one hand to Tetsuya, keeping upward balance with his other arm. "Give me your word that you'll treat me as your friend instead of your boss this weekend."

'Friend'. That handsome, wonderful word, finally used. Late in getting there, but welcome all the same. Tetsuya beamed, pulling out his hand and firmly grasping Kasanoda's in it. "I will try, little lord." He answered, with a trickle of a chuckle in his voice.

Kasanoda rolled his eyes after they shook hands, lying back down. "I guess that's a good as you'll give me. Should go over there and smack some sense into you…" He didn't, and instead rolled over, his back to his friend.

"Good night, little lord."

"… Good night, Tetsuya."

Perhaps it hadn't been the perfect way to start the weekend, but it was an interesting way, so Tetsuya believed. Now he was looking forward to the rest of the trip, and he shut his eyes to imagine the different scenarios of Kasanoda calling Tetsuya his friend - more than one wound up into Kasanoda calling very '_vigorously_'- with a leash in one hand – and the drift into sleep was satisfactory.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a combined four person room, at the patron's insistence…

"Takashi? Are you awake?"

"Yeah."

"You heard about what Bossa-Nova did?"

"Yeah."

"You think Bossa-Nova still likes Hauhi?"

"Yeah."

"Neh, poor Bossa-Nova… Tamaki and the twins aren't going to like that. He should find someone! Maybe we can help him!"

"Yeah."

"MITSUKUNI! I'm trying to sleep!"

"Sorry, Chika!"

"Sorry."

"Yasuchika, how dare you disrespect your older brother, when both of our brothers so generously invited us younger ones to this trip!"

**THWACK!**

"OW! Satoshi, did you just hit me?!"

"You deserved it!"

"N-Neh, Chika, Satoshi, you're being really loud…"

**End Of Chapter Two.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's the next batch! I was debating whether to include this trip down memory lane, as you'll see, but I couldn't bring myself to remove it. Thus this chapter wound up a lot loner than I planned! And you'll see Renge with something called a 'Moe Note' instead of her Moe Moe journal... for those of you who stick to anime canon only, it's an item from the manga - no, it can't kill people or make them fall in love, it's just a silly joke._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Th-this place is huge!"

Those were the first words out of Kasanoda's mouth the very next day upon entering the hot springs. From the seminar which he had somewhat paid attention to, there were four places to go to soak altogether. There were two outside hot springs, one for the women and one for the men. Then there were gigantic baths on the inside, again one for the women and one for the men. As of this scene, Kasanoda had just entered the men's hot springs, and though his family mobster lifestyle allotted for many riches and luxuries, he hadn't encountered something quite like this.

If he had to guess a count, there could have been at least twenty different gigantic pools of water. There were beautifully painted tiles leading to each 'pool', and tall trees and flowers were growing all around the edges. No matter which one you chose, there was an incredibly view of mountains and forests far away, and the sunset beginning to melt into the clouds. Near the doors were lines of bath stalls, so guests could properly clean themselves before entering the springs. Even now, a member of the staff was wheeling a cart in, full of fresh, white towels. Harmonious pipe music played from a source Kasanoda couldn't identify, as it sounded to come from everywhere at once. It seemed to go in rhythm with a small waterfall, coming out of a wall far to the left, and the chattering of the male students and their guests bounced off everyone.

Yet, despite these and many more fascinating features… Kasanoda wouldn't budge. He had already taken the necessary clean-up, and the towel wrapped around his waist gave off the image that he was ready to take a dip in. But he would not move, simply because he couldn't decide where to go. Although he had gotten more people to talk and hang out with him since the Host Club's 'help', he wasn't entirely sure if he had reached a level where it was okay to soak with them. It was almost like deciding where and who to sit with when lunch was served.

Taking a breath, he looked behind him, eyes glaring. "Oi, Tetsuya! Will you just get out here already?"

"I'm sorry, little lord." He replied, standing halfway in the door, fully dressed. "Let me just go back to our room and fetch my towel, and I'll be with you shortly."

"They've got plenty of damn towels here!" Kasanoda snapped, pointing a finger at the stuff and the cart passing by. "Grab one and get in!" The underlying tone being that he just didn't want to wind up alone by accident, but it just wouldn't be manly to add that.

"I packed one for myself, and I intend to use it. I promise it won't take long, go in without me and I'll be back as soon as I can." Before any further arguments could be made, Tetsuya slipped away, walking as quickly as he could to avoid his master's shouts.

When Kasanoda turned back around, he caught sight of students who had been staring, and now were babbling to anyone nearby to make it look as if they were innocent. His nostrils blew a loud sigh, and, with a grunt, he walked forward, looking for a place where people weren't entirely afraid of him. For the first couple of minutes, this looked impossible, and he wondered if he'd have to settle to find a place of water that was isolated.

"Bossa-Nova-chi!" Two voices rang out as one. That could only be the Hitachiin twins.

When Kasanoda looked in the direction of the voices, not only did the spot the mischievous wins, but right along with them were Tamaki Suoh and Kyoya Ootori.

"Why don't you come in, Boss-Nova?" Tamaki waved a hand, airily trying to grab a hold of Kasanoda's fingers. "We're discussing Host Club business, and we could use your help."

Initial hesitance first, along with many questions in his hand, but deciding this was better than being completely alone; he stepped into the water, already feeling his skin relax when the soothing warmth was met. "Um… thanks." He mumbled, a little shy, and once he was in enough so he could sit, he looked back to his inviter. "Wait, if this is Host Club business, where are Morinozuki and Haninzuka?" He hadn't spotted them as he surveyed the area.

"They're lagging behind, thanks to breakfast." Kyoya answered, doing his traditional pushing up of the glasses move. (At this point, you the reader may pause and think 'Surely he must take them off in a place like the hot springs!' The writer says no, because this is Host Club business, and the idiots won't take him seriously if he doesn't wear them. His words, through my computer keys.) "It seems I made the mistake of putting sweets on the breakfast menu, and… I think that should speak for itself."

A simple nod at that, but there was another question remaining. "I get that, but… why do you need my help? I'm not even in the club."

"True, but we are trying to think of future themes to charm the girls with." Tamaki ran a hand through his hair, princely act never stopping for a second. "We could use an outsider's perspective, and there is the possibility of using the yakuza as a future theme."

"Don't listen to him, Bossa-Nova-chi." Karou (Hikaru? Kasanoda couldn't really tell them apart.) shook his head. The other twin 9Hikaru? Karou?) nodded, joining in. "He just wants more ideas of how to dress up Haruhi. 'Tono' is a pervert."

"How dare you!" The blonde shrieked, already flustered. "I am not a pervert! Any father would love to dress up his daughter, it's only natural!"

"Tamaki, please stop flailing." Kyoya seemed to sink into the water a little lower, embarrassed. "There is a certain level of etiquette that must be maintained here."

His warning fell on deaf ears, as the twins continued to chant that Tamaki was a pervert, and Tamaki ranted and raved how it was father affection and nothing more. Instead of being disturbed or questioning their sanity, Kasanoda found himself, quietly at first, laughing. Such an overwhelming sense of acceptance and relief washed over him, better than the warm water, and he caught glimpses of smiles from the boys around him. Kyoya now seemed to be trying to stifle some chuckles, and the odd look of that only made Kasanoda laugh harder. It echoed off the other students and their guests, and he could hear different voices joining in on the laughing, even if not understanding why they were doing it.

He only wished Tetsuya were there to enjoy this with him.

* * *

Tamaki wasn't the only one insisting he was not a pervert. Tetsuya was having a similar argument, but it was with himself. He was taking his time walking down the hallway back to their assigned room to get his towel, a desperate attempt to delay being with Kasanoda like 'that'.

Just because he had seen Kasanoda's almost naked body did not make him pervert.

Just because he was committing that image to memory did not make him a pervert.

Just because that image was now turning into Kasanoda tenderly taking off Tetsuya's clothing did not…

Well damn. It's a pretty bad thing to lose to yourself, so he figured. So distraught was he, that he wasn't entirely playing attention to where he was going, causing him to bump into someone's shoulder. Momentarily awake now, he backed up, with a quick bow of apology. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Are you okay?"

Tetsuya looked up to meet who had bumped into. A very tall student, with a stoic expression, loomed over him, and he could be called intimidating, if it wasn't for the little blonde boy sitting on his shoulders. The light, cheery tone from the question asked was probably from the boy. Brothers, if he had to guess, recalling the brief time he had met them during the whole Fujioka incident.

"Ah, yes, I'm fine, really." He smiled, nervous, wondering how much of his inner torment was obvious. "I've been a little… distracted."

"Aren't you with Casanova?" The boy – named something sweet, Tetsuya tried to remember – inquired, is little legs kicking in boredom. "Where is he?"

"Oh, he's in the hot springs." Tetsuya pointed behind him, although the location as far further back away.

"Aren't you supposed to be with him?" Sugar? Cinnamon? No, that couldn't be his name, but he was getting there, the servant was sure of it.

"I just came back to pick up my towel." And now, Tetsuya realized, the three of them were standing before the assigned room he was staying in. He slid open the door, all but diving in, and his speech speeding up. "And come to think of it, this room could use cleaning up as well! And I can check in on the meals to make sure the little lord will like them, and I can fluff his futon, and wipe the windows, and I think I can fix that little crack in the wall, and…"

The cousins exchanged a look, before poking their heads into the room. "I don't see any cracks." Said the shota – HONEY! Yes, Honey, oh he felt so proud to remember – resting his hands on the head below. "Are you sure you're okay? You look awfully nervous."

"Nervous? I can't imagine where you would get that from." Tetsuya replied, now putting the clothes he had packed in backwards alphabetical order. "I mean, I suppose I could understand where the idea would come from. I am the servant, he is my master, and to see your master in such a way, why, it's… I just don't think I should join him."

"Aw, but I bet he wants you there." Honey tapped on the body below – and Tetsuya instantly remembered this one, Takashi Morinozuka, the idol of his master – like a rider telling its horse to move forward, as the taller one did into the room.

"He doesn't need me there, I'm sure by now he has plenty of friends to chat with." There was that towel he'd been searching for – better fold it several hundred times to ensure it was the right size!

Honey tilted his head to a side, and his cousin did the same. "You're acting kinda funny. Takashi, we should help."

A silent nod, and then the taller closed the door behind him. Tetsuya blinked, and slowly looked to face the two. "… What do you mean by 'help'?"

* * *

Roughly ten minutes of helping later – which in this case means not so much 'aide' and inches closer to 'ripping off the clothes of a terrified servant and literally dragging him along' – the trio arrived in the hot springs. Honey leaped off the shoulders, and ran enthusiastically towards the Host Club group, jumping in and making a small splash. There was a ripple of amused laughter, with some quick annoyed looks.

"About time you guys made." Karou(Hikaru?) looked them over, and raised his eyebrows at the somewhat unfamiliar addition. "Oh, Bossa-Nova-Chi's friend."

Tetsuya merely nodded, his cheeks a brilliant pink, eyes forward. He and Takashi quietly walked into the water, and Kasanoda sprung on the former. "Tetsuya! You got here just in time!"

"Did I, little lord?" The late comer asked, not meeting his boss's eyes, or any other part of his body.

"Yeah, the Host Club was thinking of themes, and…" He stopped, realizing he wasn't even being looked at. With a growl, he slapped his hands on Tetsuya's cheeks, and moved his head to have employee look at boss. "Oi, look at me when I'm talking to you."

A squeak came from Tetsuya's mouth, which Kasanoda took as a 'yes little lord', in a very high pitch.

"Good." He removed his hands. "Like I was saying, the Host Club was thinking of themes, and they wanna do one based on the yakuza. And I figure, with our combined experience, we're bound to think of something great!"

"I… I can try, little lord."

The conversation lapped back into costumes and room decorations to fit the style of the yakuza, with Tamaki trying to emulate famous members, Kyoya trying to figure out the prices for authentic swords, the twins teasing Tamaki about tattoos they could put on Haruhi, Takashi just vaguely nodding every now and then, and Honey swimming as if it actually was a swimming pool.

But Honey was also taking note of Tetsuya, especially how quiet he was, almost rivaling Takashi. Something was definitely 'wrong' with him, and it was igniting curiosity. He waded around towards Tetsuya, beaming up at him with every spec of adorableness he could muster. "Neh, Tetsuya, whose gang do you think is better – the one you were in charge of, or Casanova's?" It was obvious, but he wanted to hear and see the reaction.

The former boss looked down at the 'child', visibly unwinding at the ease of such a question. "Why, little lord's, of course."

"How come?" He squeezed in between Takashi and Tetsuya.

"Well, I suppose it might be a little difficult to understand…" He glanced over at the little lord, who was now in a heated debate with Tamaki over whether she could 'train' under Kasanoda for this theme. Feeling safe, he resumed. "When most people think of the yakuza, they might think of ruthless people who will do anything for money and power. While many gangs are like that, some of them genuinely wish to help others, but the laws that are prevent them from doing what would benefit people most. Not everything that is illegal is a moral crime… The Kasanoda line takes great pride in aiding the community."

"Like what?" More smiling, more ecnourgament. The way Tetsuya almost seemed to glow when praising his master's line… whatever it was that was 'wrong' about Tetsuya, Honey was sure he was getting close to figuring it out.

Tetsuya tapped his chin, thinking of the best choice. "Let's see… Ah, yes. It wasn't that long ago that an orphanage on our block was low on money, and it was very close to being shut down and bull-dozed over for some new mini-mall. The little lord likes to drop off toys he used to play with when he was younger at that place, though if you asked the children, they'd tell you they had no idea where the presents came from. When the little lord found out about the incoming foreclosure, he brought a few of his men to intimidate the men in charge of the mini-mall project. After one hard look, they folded like a house of cards. From there, Kasanoda began putting money along with the toys, and-"

"_OI_! TETSUYA!"

Apparently during the storytelling, the others had stopped arguing and begun to listen in, if Kasanoda's embarrassed face was any indication. "What are you doing, spreading that around?!"

"He asked, little lord." Tetsuya sunk into the water at the face his master was making.

"Why couldn't you just lie?! Why did you have to put in the stuff about the toys?!" To the servant's small relief, he seemed more humiliated than really angry at him.

"But Bossa-Nova, didn't you want people to like you, and not be afraid of you?" Tamaki asked, wiping away his tears, easily moved by such a story.

Another grunt, and Kasanoda rubbed his face with his hands, hoping to wipe away the red on his cheeks. "I want people to like me, not think I'm a pansy!"

"I don't think you're a pansy!" Honey chirped, swimming back and forth in front of his friends. "I was just asking Tetsuya about you."

"If you've got something to ask about me, then ask me." Kasanoda sighed, heavy. "Asking Tetsuya… he'll just say nothing but nice things about me."

"I just told the truth." Tetsuya felt courage to talk to him and look at him at the same time. "I know it's embarrassing for you, little lord, but it's who you are. You're one of the kindest people I've ever known."

"Oh, shut up." Kasanoda had now sunk that his mouth was just above the water, wishing he could disappear.

"Isn't this beautiful?" Tamaki felt more tears coming, in a ridiculous fashion. "This is the kind of bond all staff should have to their employers! Love, and understanding! That's why I keep a secret notebook of all of my staff's birthdays, so I can give them all presents!"

"I sincerely doubt that's a real secret in your house." Kyoya tried to add, but was easily drowned out by the conversation still going on.

"I'm just behaving as any good servant should, aren't I?" Tetsuya looked down at his lord, who was now giving him a glare.

"Didn't I tell you to cut that out?" His words caused small ripples in the water, due to how close his mouth was to it. "I said you're going to be my friend on this trip. So stop brownnosing me and act like a real friend."

"I don't know any other way to behave, little lord." Tetsuya said honestly, shoulders lowering. "I'm content like this."

Bubbles formed in the water from Kasanoda's growl once more, and he began to stand up straight. "… Like I was saying, Kyoya, the best place to get an authentic sword is from…"

And so the talk went back into 'business', with Tetsuya lingering on with his look. Honey swam up to his cousin, lightly tugging at his arm. "Takashi, I think he and Tetsuya could be really good friends, just like you and me."

Perhaps to anyone listening in, that would have sounded like a normal sentence. But, to put it lightly, Honey and Takashi's's friendship wasn't like most. Nicknamed Mori raised an eyebrow, questioning without words, and Honey nodded, positive in his conclusion. "This is going to be a fun weekend!"

* * *

By the time dinner rolled around, Kasanoda seemed to more or less 'forgive' Tetsuya, the air around them calmer. Yet Tetsuya couldn't figure out how to stop treating his master like, well, his master, and start to treat him like a friend. If there was a line to cross to get from one to the other, it seemed impossible to find. On the one hand, this issue was put aside for now, as Kasanoda found himself distracted during dinner.

On the other hand, Haruhi Fujioka was the distraction.

"So, like I said, I'm sorry about what I said." Kasanoda mumbled, sitting across from Fujioka and the father, not even paying attention to his food, fork madly tapping against his plate in his nervousness.

"It's all right, Casanova." Haruhi replied, whose attention was taken over by the food, continuing to pile things on her plate. "I almost forgot about it until you mentioned it."

"And it's really nice having such quiet company around." Her father rested his head on his hands, still looking amused. "Much better than some perverted fake princes who just talk nonstop." Off at a far away table, Tamaki felt his heart stop, and proceeded to cry, and after resumed ranting and raving about how Haruhi's father had forbidden him from eating with his daughter/son. The rest of the Host Club had stopped paying attention after the first five minutes of it. "Let me see if I can remember correctly… Haruhi helped you become a more approachable person, is that right?"

"Uh, well, yeah, um." Kasanoda didn't realize his plate was breaking, nor Tetsuya trying to take the fork out of his hand. "He really… He's a nice guy. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't… I don't think anyone in this school would like me."

"And you managed to keep the secret!" Ryoji gave a little clap for effort. "That's so nice of you."

"Dad!" Haruhi nudged her father, frowning. "I told you we can't talk about it."

Tetsuya looked back and forth between all of them, confused, but smart enough not to ask. Kasanoda was now twiddling his thumbs, trying to figure out the right way to reply. "Yeah, well, it's okay… That is, you don't have to worry. I'm not going to tell anyone. I haven't even told Tetsuya."

The servant cleared his throat, and made to stand. "If there is something I shouldn't be hearing, maybe I should just wait in our room, little lord."

"Nonsense, stay." Ryoji reached over, grabbing Tetsuya's arm, and forcing him back down. "Especially right now, I need some eye witnesses."

"For what?" Kasanoda and Haruhi asked at the same time, the latter with mouth full.

"Well, Kasanoda, you're quite the nice boy, as I said." The father let go of Tetsuya, and tapped the table. "However, you are not allowed to marry my Haruhi."

Said daughter spat out her food at once. "Dad!"

Said yakuza now had a face redder than a fresh cherry, and he could see the perfect wedding dress for her. "M-m-m-m-marry?!" He stammered, knees shaking and knocking up against the table. "I-I-I wasn't even thinking…. I'd never… I don't even…"

"Not to mention boys can't get married." Tetsuya tried to help, but went ignored.

"Why do you have to do this to me?" Haruhi glowered at her father, bits of food stuck on her lips. "I only invited you because you promised not to say such stupid things! Kasanoda and I are just friends."

Just Friends. To men in love, they are the most painful words ever uttered – except maybe "Get the hell away from me!" and "Is it really that small?"

Tetsuya sipped from his glass, watching his master's twitches, as the words were hammered in. "Of… Of course, Fujioka." Kasanoda said, sluggishly. "Just friends."

Yet that wasn't enough for Haruhi, still going on. "Kasanoda and I wouldn't go out in a million years."

That twitching was reaching the left eye. "Uh… Fujioka, I think he gets the idea…"

"You don't know my dad, he just doesn't learn." Fujioka stared hard at Ryoji, who also seemed to be shrinking a little under that gaze. "Kasanoda could never be a guy like that."

"… Fujioka, I think - "

"It'd be insane to think we could be anything more than friends."

"… Fujioka, really - "

"I'm not interested in dating, especially not with someone like Kasanoda."

While that one was probably meant to be a compliment, Kasanoda's face was now embedded into the table, each 'lesson' a blow. The thudding noises were no longer shy knees knocking, but his forehead rising up and down to the table time and time again. The head-desk, without the desk.

"All right, Haruhi, I won't speak of it ever again." Ryoji rolled his eyes with a shake of his head. "Honestly, a father just wants to know about their child's life…" His eyes then drifted down to Kasanoda. "…Is he all right?"

"I think he's admiring the lovely table linen." Tetsuya lied through his teeth, softly petting Kasanoda's back. He didn't dare say that he believed the argument was way too blunt, and decided to try and think of ways to comfort his master once they'd get alone. He'd rarely seen the boy so upset, and it was breaking his own heart to see him in such a state. "He is grateful to have such a good friend in Fujioka, though. I can't thank you enough for letting the school know what a good soul he is."

Thud, thud, thud, thud.

Haruhi finally wiped her mouth with a napkin, settling down. "It would have come out sooner or later. He's a really sweet guy when he wants to be."

Thud, thud, thud – SPLAT.

During Kasanoda's continued head-tabling and internally wondering if next Haruhi would just get up and write in sophisticated lettering that they were just friends, until an unidentified flying object splattered into the back of his head. He instantly got to his feet, roaring in surprise and shock. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" causing anyone else at the nearby table to fall back on their chairs, and subsequently onto the floor, in terror.

Tetsuya leaned back, but not enough to fall, or out of horror. "… It looks like icing, little lord."

"Icing?!" Kasanoda snapped, and began turning around, several times, almost the look-a-like of a dog chasing its tail, to see the mess. As the rest of the table could see, his red hair and all down his neck and back were coated in fluffy white and yellow, along with dashes of red – strawberries? "Who the hell THREW THIS at me?! I'll kill them!"

"Whoops!"

Standing only a few feet away from Kasanoda, Honey and Mori stood, the shorter one holding up a now empty plate, and looking teary-eyed at his loss. "I tripped! My cake! Bossa-Nova is wearing my cake!"

"Wash it out." Mori pointed to the doors, speaking what has a good chance of being his only more-than-one-syllable-sentence for this entire story.

"Aren't the baths and springs closed at this hour?" Haruhi asked, trying to remember.

"It's okay." Honey answered, trying to pick off a strawberry from Kasanoda, and backed away when he was glared at. "Takashi and I will just ask Kyoya to make this exception. I'm really sorry…"

Kasanoda held up the intense look, and then, rumbling in his throat, proceeded to storm out to the door. At once Tetsuya went after him, almost bumping into Takashi all over again. "Wait, little lord!"

"What!" Kasanoda bellowed at him, nearly shaking at his wounded pride.

Tetsuya hesitated. Logically, Kasanoda could go and clean up all by himself, it would only take a few minutes. But Fujioka's repeated rejections, combining with this disgrace, were surely taking a toll on his master's emotional state. It just didn't seem right to leave him all alone right then and there.

"…Let… let me go with you, little lord. At least to help wash your back." He took a step back, hoping he wasn't asking too much.

Kasanoda took his time to reply, thinking over this, most likely coming to the same logical thinking as Tetsuya had. Yet he relented, turning his head away, continuing to walk. "Yeah, whatever. Just don't take forever with your damn towel this time."

"I won't, I promise." Tetsuya hurried after him. Mori and Honey took over the empty seats, chatting casually with Haruhi and her father. Maybe later on, Haruhi might wonder how someone so balanced and athletically fit as Honey could trip and drop something so precious as cake, something she'd never seen before, but for now, she found nothing suspicious.

But the cousins didn't factor one certain person in their plan, which they would regret later. In her own little corner, head raised, ears perked, Renge Houshakuji heard what she believed to be very important words. "Little lord", and "wash your back."

She sprung out her Moe Note, and began to write.

* * *

The baths were already locked tight, so they were forced to ho the hot spring and use the little stalls to wash off. Kasanoda sat on a stool, clad in only a white towel, beginning to undo his hair from its makeshift ponytail. He was quiet, the anger from his face gone, replaced with a silent sadness. Once his hair had fallen, he buried his face in his hands.

Tetsuya held up a small nozzle, testing the water that came out with his hands. He slightly increased the power, and sprayed his master's back. "Is this warm enough, little lord?"

A mere nod, nothing more.

Tetsuya continued to spray at his master's back and hairs, watching the water trickle down. Off the skin, the cake was sliding off, but that hair would definitely need some lathering. Nothing was said between them as his body adjusted to the water, and every so often Kasanoda would raise a limb to be sprayed. When water met hair, the servant made an attempt.

"First love and first heart-break can be very painful, little lord." He ran a hand through the red clumps, trying to pluck out what he could.

No words from Kasanoda.

"You probably convinced yourself a long time ago that you no longer felt this way." His voice became soft, touch gentle. "That every time your heart pounded, it would be the last time. That every time you watched that smile, you wouldn't care as much the next time. And it worked, for a long time. But… I'm afraid there comes a time when we can't fool ourselves anymore. And when it all comes crashing down… you don't think you could ever worse than you do now."

Kasanoda folded his hands together.

"You get desperate… and hope for a miracle. You hope, and you pray, and you beg, that one that he will think of you as more than a friend." Tetsuya pulled his hands back, washing them with the water out of the nozzle before moving on. "But you can't imagine how that will happen. You think it will be impossible to move on. You think you could never love someone else as much as this, because he's so perfect in every single way. Even the minutest flaws don't make a difference, the only endear you more. You just keep thinking, maybe, one day, I can change his mind."

Was Kasanoda shuddering on his own, or was the water too cold? It was hard to tell.

Tetsuya grabbed soap off a shelf, lathered a sponge with it, and touched it to Kasanoda's spine. "You start to hate yourself. You know why it can never work, and you feel you have to be an idiot for even feeling or hoping different. You hate the circumstances that brought the two of you together, but you would never get rid of those precious memories. You hate these feelings, but you can't bring yourself to hate him. He didn't do anything wrong… the heart just couldn't be controlled."

He squeezed the sponge, and gooey drippings fell down the skin. He tried to speak again, wondering when he'd started speaking about his own heart. "Little lord, I just wish…" There was a pause, and pained chuckle. "Would it do me any good to praise you again, even if I promised I'm not just acting as your servant?" Up, down, side to side, then he aimed towards the neck –

- And Kasanoda reached behind him, grabbing one of Tetsuya's arms. He held it close, forcing Tetsuya into a one armed hug. The sponge almost dropped out of his other hand, and he was nearly buried into ret, sweet-smelling hair. He was about to ask what was going on, when he heard the hushed mutters of "Please."

That could have meant any number of things, Tetsuya ventured a guess, continuing to wash with one arm. "I just wish Fujioka could see the man I see. I would do anything to have you happy, in his arms or another's. You deserve so much better."

Kasanoda's grip on Tetsuya's arm was tight, but not too painful. Either dodging the subject, or slow to accept the words, he leaned back against the washer. "Tetsuya… who broke your heart?"

This time, he was the quiet one.

* * *

It had been several months since Tetsuya had pledged himself to the Kasanoda line, thanks to that fateful even in the rain. Despite all he had seen and learned, however, there were times when the former boss of another gang wondered if this was a trap. The boy, 'Ritsu', had offered shelter and a job to him, without asking for anything in return. But he was the son of the yakuza, and everyone in the organization seemed to fear him… there had to be a hidden layer of darkness and cruelty. Tetsuya was always cautious of that, wondering if one day he'd suffer Ritsu's wrath.

And then Tetsuya got injured.

It had happened when he and other members were unloading boxes into a van. Blackmarket goods to be sold at unfathomable prices, no doubt. Kasanoda was keeping watch from inside the house, but appeared to be nodding off every now and then. Whenever they were sure he wasn't looking, Tetsuya and the others chatted, and he was surprised to find how friendly they were. How they loved their boss and his son, how deeply they respected both. It seemed unthinkable that they could be doing this out of fear, and Tetsuya just couldn't understand it. The topic of Ritsu's birthday came up, and two of them began to argue – they had bought him the same present, and demanded the other get him something else – and it turned into a rather silly scuffle. It caused a box to drop and crash open, and while many things sprawled out onto the drive-way, one – if Tetsuya had to guess, a children's bouncy ball, which only puzzled further – began rapidly rolling away into the street.

Wanting to help, and satiate his own curiosity, he had run after the toy, but didn't notice the oncoming traffic until it was too late. A black vehicle slammed into the boy, and after that, memories began blurring together. Extreme pain coated his entire body, and he tasted gravel, and there was the sound of something cracking, which would turn out to his left leg. Screams – his own? No, some of the men, people on the sidewalk, and… Ritsu's? Surely not – and vision flickered, and the only thing keeping him conscious was the pain.

Only later would he make sense of the noises that occurred.

"TETSUYA! Dammit, someone call the hospital!"

"Little lord, don't go into the street!"

"SHUT UP! HE NEEDS HELP! TETSUYAAAAAA!"

The feel of being lifted, and the aches were on his leg most of all.

"Stay with me, Tetsuya, stay awake… DAMMIT, HASN'T ANYONE CALLED YET?!"

"They're on their way, little lord! Take him out of the road!"

"Just hang on, Tetsuya! Tetsuya!"

Over and over he heard his name, until consciousness lost out.

He would be told much later that Ritsu had refused to let him go, nearly in hysterics. He had broken his leg, and aside from some bruises on his body, that had been the only damage done. Once he had been stabilized and his leg had a cast made, he was taken back to the household – members of the yakuza couldn't stay long in the hospital, for fear of leading authorities – and ordered to stay in his room until his leg properly healed.

Which continued to boggle Tetsuya, wondering why he wasn't just fired. His own gang would have left someone like to die, or just tossed them somewhere else to heal up.

"You've won the favor of the little lord." One elder member tried to explain, his turn at watching over Tetsuya as he rested. "You're the closest thing he thinks he has to a friend here."

"I don't understand." He tried to sit up, wince, gave up, and lay down. "I've never even given my full name here… I'm the newest, and I almost just got myself killed. Why am I still here?"

This man had to be in his fifties, at least. He had probably served Ritsu's father in his own youth, and said so to Tetsuya. "We've all been with his father, so he can't be convinced any of us are staying for the little lord himself. But you came willingly after receiving his kindness, so he trusts you, probably more than anyone else." He rubbed his mustache, grinning as he thought more. "Yes, none of us know about you or where you came from… I think, to him, it's like taking care of a younger brother, or a new pupil."

"Or an idiot." Tetsuya frowned. "I can't believe I just ran into the street without looking."

"You've gotten your first yakuza injury, you should be proud! Most have to lose a finger!" He seemed to think this hilarious, laughing up a storm. "You must really be made of steel, to only have that injured!"

The door slid open, and speak of the devil, there Ritsu stood. "My dad wants you." He spoke to the older man, while carrying what appeared to be a tray. Dinner? "I'll take over your shift."

"Thank you, little lord." A respectful bow, and some steps later he was gone. Ritsu took his spot, sitting down and putting the tray next to Tetsuya.

"I really am sorry." Tetsuya spoke at once, hands clenched.

"Yeah, yeah, knock it off. Getting yourself snapped like that is punishment enough, I'm not doing anything." Ritsu pulled apart the chopsticks.

"But, little lord…" Tetsuya stopped, once he saw his master's face.

It had sheer regret, a tenderness and guilt that Tetsuya had never thought possible from the boy with such a scary look. "I was supposed to watch over you guys." He finished voice kind. He placed his hands on his knees, and started to bow. "I bear responsibility just as much. I'm sorry for not being where I should have been, Tetsuya. I promise this will never happen again."

He was apologizing? He wanted to promise to someone lower than him? What kind of yakuza… what kind of human was this! Even Tetsuya had never been this kind to his own men. Yet here Ritsu was, ensuring that even the newest members of this gang were well taken care of and respected.

Tetsuya exhaled, deep, floored. His lips flapped several times before getting to an answer. "I… I will more than make up for this, little lord. You have my word."

If this boy could come by with such kindness so naturally… then why couldn't Tetsuya? So long had the Sendou gang wanted to eliminate the Kasanoda, believing them to be better. Yet here, at this moment, as he reached out to put his hand on top of Ritsu's, a silent thanks, Tetsuya discovered he wanted to be less like a Sendou, and more like a Kasanoda.

"Ah, just eat. Do you need me to feed you or something…?"

"I only broke my leg, little lord, not my arms."

"S-Shut up, I'm just trying to help!"

Days passed, and the leg healed. Tetsuya vowed to become like Ritsu, a kinder person, and so went above and beyond the call of duty. If a chore or a job was available even for a second, he took it. He kept tabs on Ritsu's whereabouts, he oversaw how his food was made, he greeted him when he left for school and making sure he wasn't missing anything, and would be there to greet him when he returned, asking about his day.

Days turned into weeks, which turned into months, and Tetsuya's goal changed along with the seasons. It just wasn't good enough to 'be like' Ritsu. He needed Ritsu to be happy. As he became accustomed to living and working with the other members of the gang, he realized that while they cared for the lord, their care was not as deep as his own. They spoke of him differently, acted differently around him, and complimented Tetsuya on how well he and the master got along, better than friends.

Unlike certain members of the Ouran cast, Tetsuya was not completely oblivious. His rising, changing goals, and his questioning of why the others didn't have the same feelings he did, came to a standpoint one day when he was waving goodbye to his master as he set off for school. Once he was far enough away, the others who did their morning chant of a greet left to do their business, and Tetsuya got to sweeping the porch. He cast one more look at his leaving master, and smiled, and had a simple thought. "I love to see little lord so calm."

Then it all came crashing down.

Why he needed to take such good care of Ritsu, why he wanted to be with him more than be like him, why none of the other members showed the same care… it all made sense with that one terrible, glorious word. Love.

He was in love with Ritsu Kasanoda.

The broom was dropped, and he ran into the house, knocking over some stunned men in his way. He didn't stop running, not even as his name was called in concern, not until he got into his room, and nearly broke the door with how fast he slammed it. He clutched his head, and fell to his knees, forehead pressed into the floor. This couldn't be happening, but all of the signs pointed to it.

He was in love with the man he could never have. This kind, sweet, beautiful man would never return these illicit affections, but Tetsuya couldn't bring himself to resign or leave the gang. He had to stay there, and could not envision a life without Ritsu. He would rather endure this searing burn in his heart than to leave and never see Ritsu again. He would get over this. He had to. Needed to.

There was a struggle to breathe, and all he could see in his mind was Ritsu walking away, that schoolbag over his shoulder, who would never know the consequences of taking pity on a boy sitting in the rain.

* * *

"That's enough, you two, hurry up and go."

Baffled at the new voice, Kasanoda – who was wondering why Tetsuya had zoned out after asking him a question – and Tetsuya – returning from the trip down memory lane – turned to see Kyoya standing in the doorway, looking nonplussed.

"I'm aware that Honey told you that I'd make a special privilege, but for underclass yakuza members, I do not." His smile was full of ice, and the two boys flustered to try and clean up the supplies they used.

"Sorry about that, little lord. I got sidetracked." Tetsuya said a little sheepishly, storing the shelves.

"It's all right. You can tell me about it later." Kasanoda put the nozzle away, trying to avoid Kyoya's fierce look.

"… Actually, little lord? If I may… Fujioka is not the only one with secrets."

The two cleaned, dressed, and left, heading for their rooms. But before they went inside their room, Kasanoda suddenly patted Tetsuya on the chest.

"… Little lord?"

"… Just making sure." The last thing he needed was for Tetsuya to have a secret exactly like Fujioka's. The matter was dismissed, and to bed they went.

From around the corner, the Moe Note had another page filled in.

**End Of Chapter Three.**


End file.
